Monsters and Heros
by Blue Phoenix in Chains
Summary: When the world needed a monster and hero they stepped up. When they needed love they found eachother. HV


Author's Note: This story came to me at one in the morning. If you read the fic, it is pretty easy to figure out who the two are in the beginning. I don't know when I will be continuing the Element's children series. This just popped into my head. Please Rate and Review, feed my Kali.

Disclaimer: Not mine, but I have a bid on young Tom Riddle. Don't sue me, I have nothing. Sue JK Rowling she has all the money.

Summary: When the world needed a monster and a hero they were the ones that were chosen. When they needed love, they found each other. Their love was forbidden, so they found a way to be free.

Two bodies moved together in the ancient dance of love. The sound's of moans and sighs fills the room. One moans as the other enters his body, emerald eyes look up into ruby eyes. The moans grow louder until they reach completion with a shout. They lay together for a moment looking out at the sky pink with the coming dawn. With love in their eyes they look an each other, they whisper goodbye. Picking up their wands they both whisper "Avada Kevada". Both fall to the bed, even in death the love shining from their eyes.

Miles away one man toiling over a cauldron feels a mark on his arm blaze and then fades. In that instant he knew his master was dead, it was only confirmed by the letter he received a moment later, delivered by a pure white owl.

'_Dear Severus,_

_If you are receiving this post then I am dead. I would like to say that I died in battle, dieing the savior everyone thought I was. That however is not the case, the reason I am telling you this is because I trusted you. When I first came into the wizarding world I had no clue what was going on, everyone treated me like I was some hero for something I did when I was barely even two. I had grown up thinking I was a freak, and would never be anything. Then I find out I am something, but I am still a freak. You were the only one that didn't put me up on a pedestal, or tell me half truths about what is going on. In time you realized that I was not my father and we became friends. I knew that Ron and Hermione were not true friends; they were just in it for the fame. Whenever anything went wrong they would turn on me, you are the only reason I made it as far as I did. You always used to say I should get out there and find love, and I would always say that it wasn't in the cards for me. I was meant only to be a weapon, but for a moment I went against that and found love. He is a wonderful man, who is strong on his beliefs. He can be gentle, but brutal as well. We fell in love in the worst of times, but fall in love we did. I won't give you any details; you are probably already thinking me a sentimental fool._

_Our love was forbidden for many reasons, one being we were both men. The most however was that we were destined to kill each other. By now you have guessed that my love was Voldemort. I however thought of him as Tom. His eyes were like rubies that could see into my soul. We both knew our love was forbidden but we couldn't help it. So we decided to end it all. Tonight we both died at the others hand, fulfilling the prophecy once and for all. I have included my will with this, and no one can contest it. I have left everything to you my friend. Tom told me you were truly a spy for him but I still consider you a friend. Please find Remus and explain this to him. We were thrust into a world that needed a monster and a hero to defeat it. We just happened to monster and the hero. I would like to think that in another life we could have worked, but we will never know. I would like for you to take care of Hedwig for me, also we need you to destroy our bodies so that no one will be able to tell what was between us; please Severus be happy. You are finally free, now you can get on with you life. I hope you find some one to love as much as I love Tom, and never let them go. Good bye Severus, may your life be happy from here on._

_Your good friend,_

_Harry James Riddle_

_P.S. We got married yesterday, this is the first and last time I will get to use the title._

Severus drops the letter from his hand, it's like a dam breaks loose and he begins to cry. He had just lost a friend to a war he had never believed in. He walks over to where Hedwig is sitting and gives her treat. Then he goes to bed, he falls asleep thinking about all that he had learned. Deciding he would that he would find the bodies destroy them, and then tell Dumbledor he found the charred remains. He would say the only reason he could identify them was because of the wands that lay beside the ashes and his mark had disappeared. The potions master Severus Snape goes to sleep and for the first time felt at peace.


End file.
